the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Birthday, Morten Larsen!
Happy Birthday, Morten Larsen! is an episode of The Bully TV series, originally aired in November 2015. Plot The episode begins with Morten Larsen asleep in his makeshift bedroom, which is in a spare sitting room at the back of the house. Since suffering injuries, all of his bandages are gone and his broken leg is still in a cast. He wakes up to the smell of Anneli Larsen cooking him fish and making him coffee for breakfast, suddenly remembering today is his birthday! He sits up with joy. Later, Anneli and Torbjørn Larsen bring his presents in. He gets a huge book of Norse mythology, a new watch, a giant bar of Badburied chocolate, a Blod og Drap: The TV Series DVD box set and best of all...a bigger, better fishing rod! He is delighted with the gifts, then Anneli advises him to stay in his makeshift bedroom for a while as she's preparing a surprise for him. Torbjørn suggests that they watch one of the Blod og Drap DVDs together; Morten happily agrees to this. About halfway through The Blood of Norris' Lawyer, Morten's cat Tord sits on the TV remote, changing the engaging episode to an extremely loud video of No Direction's 'Tonight Let's Get Some'. As Morten vomits and frantically tries to cover his ears, he slips off his bed, shattering his cast on a chest of drawers! Torbjørn gasps in horror, mutes the TV, throws a pair of socks at No Direction on the screen and calls an ambulance that rushes Morten to Dundundun Eastern Infirmary. Several cars suddenly park outside the house. A few hours later, Morten has a brand new cast. On his way out of the hospital, he notices Edvard Andersson's bed is empty. Torbjørn arrives to drive him home. When he enters the house, he cannot believe it; everything is decorated and Jonas Andersson, Bjørn Henriksen, Svörfuður Hilmarsson, Agner Riis, Max Cederblom, Leo Jespersen and Bjørgheðin Sigurdarson, shout "SURPRISE!"! Morten gasps, then yells with joy as his cousins jump up and down together, before gathering round him for an enormous group hug. Morten suddenly stops beaming, noticing Edvard isn't around. Max blindfolds him with a scarf, Jonas tells everyone not to be too noisy and his cousins start to guide him out of the hallway... Max unties the blindfold when they reach the living room, where Edvard is sitting on the sofa, finally starting to appear stronger! Morten is so happy he feels faint. His cousins then start signing his new cast, all laughing together when they hear about why the old one broke; Anneli starts to dread the day the new one has to be taken off. Amongst their banter some more guests arrive - Asbjørg Fjelde, Annabella Nylund, Isabelle Drakenberg, Akköz Gündoğan, Daniel May, Yuko Hataya, Tom McFarlane, Harry Smith and David Marshall all turn up. Meanwhile Patrick McCrae and Dylan Cook are setting the former's turntables up. Soon everyone gathers to see them playing a DJ set together! After they play a remix of bitgirl's 'Tech-Yes' they announce that a special guest is joining them...DJ Splosh, who has started producing for the first time since 2010, arrives to DJ alongside Patrick and Dylan! Everyone cheers, with the party continuing joyfully. After the credits roll, Ärnesti Jukanpoika and Maarjo Mägi rage in their prison cells over not being able to cause havoc on Morten's birthday. The scene then cuts to Samuel Davidson in his flat, gutted that he forgot to come and ruin it. Trivia *This episode has a shorter running time than most episodes of The Bully TV series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 episodes